


Alacakaranlık

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alfa Junmyeon, Alfa lider Yifan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Yavru Kurt Sehun, fluff ve angst, omega jongin
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Junmyeon ve Jongin kayıp bir yavru bulurlar. Belki de daha fazlasını bulmuşlardır.





	Alacakaranlık

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dawning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393251) by [thesockmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster). 

Kasvetli bir sabahtı; yağmur dünyaya inerek ormandaki ağaç yapraklarına ve otların üzerine konarken güneş bulutların arkasına saklanmıştı. Bacaklarını esnetmek için ağaçların arasında koşan ve sessizliği seven kurt çiftinin pençelerini de ıslatıyordu.

İkiliden büyük olan kestane renkliydi, kalçası kalın ve genişti, kuyruğu tembelce sallanıyordu. İkinci kurt aldatıcı bir şekilde daha küçüktü, tüyleri gece gibi koyuydu ve adımları o kadar hafifti ki düşmüş yaprakların üzerinde sessizce ilerliyordu. Yoldaşının ustalaştırması gereken bir yetenekti bu.

Sürünün geri kalanı kamptaydı ve sabahın erken saati olduğu için hâlâ uyuyorlardı. Yaz ayları sona ermeye başlamıştı ve yakında yola çıkmaları gerekecekti. Bu alan yaz ayları için mükemmeldi, ağaçlar güneş ışığını kırarken evlerinin üzerinde serin bir rüzgâr esiyordu. Ancak kışın çok soğuk oluyordu. Jongin ve Junmyeon buradaki sayılı sabahlarının tadını çıkarıyordu. Muhteşem bir yuvaydı—orman eğlence ve günlük hayatlarında kullandıkları birkaç bitkiyle doluydu.

Kar erimeye, kuşlar güneyden dönmeye başlayınca buraya yeniden döneceklerdi. Ancak bu özlemeyeceği anlamına gelmiyordu. Büyük olan kurt ilerleyerek bu bölgede olabilecek herhangi yaratığı kaçırıyordu. Erken kalkmayı sevmeyen birisine göre tuhaf bir şekilde hevesliydi. Junmyeon, Jongin’i kaldırmak için yatakta iteklemeye alışkındı.

Junmyeon kendisini durdurmak zorunda kaldı. Jongin artık bir çocuk değildi. Yaz aylarında olgunluğa erişmişti, kış kürkü inceliyordu ve yerine düzgün kasları bırakıyordu. Jongin’e bu dünyada hayatta kalabilmesi için gerekli gücü ve boyu bahşediyordu. Junmyeon’dan uzundu, genişti ancak Junmyeon yine de bir alfaydı ve yeni Omega olan en yakın arkadaşına karşı korumacıydı.

Junmyeon, Jongin’in güneş ışınları altında koşmasını sevgiyle izliyordu. Jongin’in zıplayıp yere inerek yaprakları havalandırmasıyla eğleniyordu. O yapraklar yakında sararacaklardı, güz kapıdaydı. Junmyeon bu yeri düşündüğünden daha çok özleyeceğini fark etti.

Burası Jongin’in sonunda çiçeklendiği, dünyaya tamamen açıldığı bir yerdi. Her zaman utangaç bir yavru olmuştu, sürekli Junmyeon’un arkasına saklanırdı ve peşinden hiç ayrılmazdı. Büyümeye başladığında bile Junmyeon’un yanından ayrılmazdı ve Junmyeon bunu seviyordu. Açgözlüydü. Junmyeon, Jongin’in en yakın arkadaşıydı, sürüde bağlamak için seçtiği kişiydi ve Junmyeon hâlâ açgözlü olduğunu düşünüyordu.

Jongin ileride gözden kayboldu ve Junmyeon iç çekerek peşinden gitti. Sessiz kalma oyununu bıraktı. Tüm orman burada olduklarını ve geçici olarak ağaçların arasında yaşadıklarını biliyordu. Junmyeon büyük bir meşe ağacının etrafından dolandı, Jongin’in üzerine atlamak için beklediğini biliyordu. Yoldan çekilmedi ve Jongin’in ağırlığı altında yere düştü.

Jongin, Junmyeon’un yüzünü yaladı ve kuyruğu heyecanla sallanıyordu. Junmyeon içine ne kaçtığını bilmiyordu ama bunu sevmişti. Jongin’in bu kadar canlı, hayat dolu görmek güzeldi. Güneye giderken enerjiye ihtiyacı olacaktı.

Jongin, Junmyeon’a sokularak onu yere daha çok bastırdı. Junmyeon onu birazcık yatıştırmak için Jongin’in kulağını hafifçe dişledi. Jongin’in inlemesiyle Junmyeon anında pişman olmuştu. Özür dilemek amacıyla Jongin’in kulağını yaladı ancak Jongin sakindi.

Junmyeon, Jongin’i ittirerek kampa doğru döndü. Yolculuğa çıkmadan önce yapılacak çok hazırlık vardı. Junmyeon, Jongin’in heyecanını azaltmak istemiyordu ancak artık bir yavru değildi ve omuzlarında sorumluluk vardı.

Junmyeon, Jongin’in arkasından ilerleyerek onu dizginliyordu. Jongin’in kaskatı kesilmesini ve kulaklarını diktiğini fark etti Junmyeon. Onu tavşanları kovalayacak zamanları olmadığını söyleyerek azarlamaya hazırlanırken Jongin hareketlenmişti bile. Sola saptı ve bir saniye sonra Junmyeon da peşine takıldı.

Durdurmak için alçak sesle uluyacakken sesi duydu. Ağaçların arasında tiz bir ağlama sesi. Jongin yönünü değiştirerek düz koşmaya başladı, Junmyeon onu korumak gerekirse diye hızlanarak yanına vardı. Ağlama sesleri yeniden duyuluyordu ve Jongin hızını ayarladı.

Çift bir açıklığa vardı, önlerinde sesin kaynağı duruyordu.

Kurt yavrusuydu.

Küçük bedenini kaplayan gri tüyleri ıslaktı. Ağlarken kulakları başına yatmıştı. Ulumaya çalışıyordu ve Jongin, tatlı Omega Jongin, hemen yavruya koştu. Sakinleştirmek için başını yalarken neredeyse yere devirecekti onu. Junmyeon kurt yavrusunun inlemesini izliyordu. Ancak Jongin’in ilgisi üzerindeyken kuyruğu sağa sola savrulmaya başlamıştı.

Junmyeon açıklığı dolanarak yavrudan başka koku aradı. Bir süredir burada olmalıydı ve burası onların sürüsünün bölgesiydi. Başka kurtlar gelmiş olsaydı, bilirlerdi. O zaman bu yavru nereden gelmişti? Sürüsü neredeydi?

Junmyeon, Jongin’in yavrunun bedenini sarmaladığının ve yavrunun pençelerini karnına yaslamış kuyruğu hızla savrulurken küçük diliyle Jongin’in tüylerini yaladığını gördü. Jongin, Junmyeon’a yürek parçalayıcı bir bakış attı—Junmyeon’un asla karşı koyamayacağını ikisinin de bildiği bakıştı.

Junmyeon iç çekerek rahatladı. Uzuvlarını gerdi ve bedeni insan formuna dönüştü, yere çöktü. Ayağa kalkarak yavaşça çifte yaklaştı. Yavru korkuyla ona bakıyordu ve Jongin burnuyla cesaretlendirici bir şekilde yavruyu itti.

“Jongin.” Junmyeon uyardı. Jongin’in tek yaptığı sızlanarak yavruyu sıkıca sarmalamaktı. “Jongin, bu benim çağrım değil.”

Jongin homurdandı ve Junmyeon istediği olana kadar onun kılını kıpırdatmayacağını biliyordu. Junmyeon, Jongin’in arkasına oturdu ve yavrunun inleyerek Jongin’in pençeleri altına sokulmasını izledi. Junmyeon uzanarak dikkatle yavrunun başını ve kulaklarını okşadı.

Yavru yuvarlandı, pekâlâ, erkekti. Ve çok açtı. Avlanamayacak kadar küçüktü. Hatta insan formuna dönemeyecek kadar küçüktü. Junmyeon’un kalbi sızladı. Bölgede başka bir kurdun olmaması ve zavallı yavrunun haline bakınca onu burada bırakamazdı Junmyeon. Ölürdü.

“Tamam.” sonunda kabullendi. “Onu _Alfaya_ götürürüz.”

Jongin’in kuyruğu yeniden sallanmaya başladı ve Junmyeon sevinçten deliye döndüğünü biliyordu. Jongin’in ayağa kalkmasını ve sabırla yavruyu yaladıktan sonra ağzına almasını izledi.

Junmyeon yeniden kurt haline dönüştü ve Jongin’le yavrunun yanında yürümeye, onları sürüye doğru yönlendirmeye başladı. Junmyeon endişeliydi. Bir yavrunun terk edilmesi için pek çok neden vardı ve hiçbiri iyi değildi. Sürü saldırıya uğramış ve yavru geride bırakılmış olabilirdi. Ailesi öldürülmüş ve yavru güvenliği için terk edilmiş olabilirdi. Sürü yavruda bir hastalık ya da virüs keşfetmiş ve ölmeye terk etmiş olabilirdi.

Junmyeon en çok sonuncu ihtimalden korkuyordu. Jongin çok bağlanırsa –koruma içgüdüleri en üst seviyede olan yeni erginliğe ulaşmış Omegaydı—ve yavru ölürse bunu kabullenemezdi. Junmyeon’un içinde hiç iyi bir his yoktu. Ancak bir Alfa olarak hem Jongin’i hem de yavruyu korumak istiyordu. Şu anda bunlar oldukça kafa karıştırıcı ilgilerdi. Tek yapabildiği yavruyu sürünün _Alfasına_ götürmek ve kararı ona bırakmaktı.

Jongin’in kalbi kırılırsa Junmyeon bunu yapan olmayacaktı en azından.

Junmyeon sürünün canlandığını duyuyordu ve Omega yavaşlayınca bakışlarını Jongin’e çevirdi. Junmyeon’un arkasına geçti, başını eğmiş ve ağzında yavruyla yerinden memnun gibiydi. Jongin çok güçlü kokuyordu, muhtemelen _Alfanın_ mağarasına varana kadar yavruyu korumak için bir önlemdi.

Junmyeon yuvalarının kenarında ilerlerken çadırlarını söken diğerlerinden kaçıyordu. _Alfanın_ mağarası en uzakta olurdu, en yüksek tepede rahat bir yerdi. Kolayca savunulabilecek bir pozisyondaydı ve mağarası gerektiğinde tüm sürüyü alabilecek kadar genişti.

Junmyeon, _Alfanın_ kokusunu aldı ve girişin önünde durarak bağlılığını göstermek için başını eğdi. Jongin’e baktığında Jongin durarak oturdu. Yavruyu nazikçe bıraktı ve yavru hızla dönerek Jongin’in altına saklanmaya çalıştı. Junmyeon memnun olarak insan formuna geçti.

“Yifan?” Junmyeon seslendi. Erken olduğunu biliyordu. _Alfa _çoktan uyanmıştır ancak bundan pek hoşlanmayacaktı.

“Gir.” Yifan’ın huysuz sesi duyuldu.

Junmyeon derin bir nefes alarak _Alfanın_ mağarasına girdi. Korkmuyordu. Yifan zalim, zorba bir _Alfa_ değildi. Sürüsündeki tüm üyelere özgürlük tanıyordu ve güvenlikleri tehdit altında olunca sadece araya girerdi. Ancak yine de _Alfanın_ çıplak ve dimdik halde ayağının altındaki kürklere kaş çatarak bakan görüntüsü Junmyeon’u biraz titretmişti.

“Junmyeon.” Yifan selamladı. “Sabahının benimkinden daha iyi geçtiğini görüyorum.” Junmyeon’un saçlarını işaret ederek söyledi.

Junmyeon uzanarak saçındaki yaprakları topladı. Hafifçe güldü. “Öyleydi.” Diye cevapladı. Junmyeon dudaklarını yalayarak kıpırdandı. Hareketi gözden kaçmamıştı.

“Sorun ne?” Yifan gözlerini kısarak sordu.

“Jongin’le ormanda bir şey bulduk.” Diye başladı Junmyeon.

Yifan omuzlarını dikleştirerek doğruldu.

Junmyeon hemen kolunu tutup başını iki yana salladı. “Tehdit edici bir şey değil.” _Alfasını_ telkin etti. “Ama senin danışmanı gerektiren bir şey.”

Yifan, Junmyeon’a yaklaşarak elini omzuna koydu. “Söyle bakalım.”

Junmyeon açıklayamadan önce bir ses duydu ve yavrunun bacaklarının arasından koşarak geçmesini ve Yifan’a çarpmasını kocaman gözlerle izledi. Yavru sendeleyerek geriye yuvarlandı ve _Alfaya_ gözlerini kırpıştırarak baktı. Jongin başını eğmiş bir halde hemen arkasından geldi ve Yifan’la yavrunun arasına korumacı bir şekilde dikildi.

“Anlıyorum.” Dedi Yifan. Bakışlarını Junmyeon’a çevirdi.

“Bölgede başka koku yoktu.” Dedi Junmyeon. “Günlerdir dışarıda olmalı. Yolculuk için hazırlanmıyor olsaydık onu daha çabuk bulurduk ve muhtemelen sürüsünün kokusunu da takip edebilirdik. Ancak gitmiş.”

Yifan eğilerek Jongin’in yüzünü sevgiyle okşadı ve sonra yavruya döndü. Yifan küçük kulaklarını ve sırtını okşadı, yavru kalçasını kaldırarak kuyruğunu sallayınca ve geriye yuvarlanınca kıkırdadı. Sahneye kendini kaptıran Junmyeon yavrunun zayıflığını fark edince kaş çattı.

“Sizin sorumluluğunuzda olacak.” Bakışlarını Jongin ve Junmyeon’da dolaştırarak açıkladı Yifan.

Jongin hızla başını kaldırarak _Alfasının_ elini neşeyle yaladı.

“Onu Yixing'e götürmenizi öneririm.” Dedi Yifan. “Yavruya bir baktırın, sonra da karnını doyurun.” Yifan, Jongin’in yavruyu yeniden ağzına almasını ve mağaradan çıkmasını izledi. “Çok küçük.” Jongin gözden kaybolunca konuştu Yifan. “Ve bu yolculuk çok zor olacak.”

“Biliyorum.” Junmyeon iç çekti.

Yifan elini Junmyeon’un omzuna koyarak anlayışla sıktı. “İkisine de elinden geldiğince iyi bak.”

Junmyeon gururla doğruldu. “Bakacağım.”

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Yixing'e göre yavru zayıflığı ve kötü beslenmesinin dışında çok sağlıklıydı. Jongin yavruyu kucağına aldı ve parmağını yavrunun yüzünde dolaştırdı. Yavru başını kaldırarak Jongin’in parmağını dişlerken Jongin ona gülümsedi.

“Ona bir isim vermeliyiz.” Jongin dikkatini yavrudan ayırmadan cıvıldadı.

Yiyecek deposuna doğru gidiyorlardı; eşyaları toplanmış ve gitmeye hazırdı. Junmyeon çifte baktı. Hâlâ memnun değildi ve terk edilmiş yavruya çok bağlanırsa Jongin’in incineceğinden korkuyordu. Yavruya isim vermek daha da kötüleştirecekti.

“İsim düşündün mü?” Junmyeon endişelerini dile getirmemeye karar verdi.

“O bizim.” Jongin sızlandı.

Junmyeon yavrunun neşeyle Jongin’in parmağını dişlemesini izledi. _Bizim._ Junmyeon bir gün aniden orada yaşamaya karar veren Jongin’i küçük mağarasına zaten kabul etmişti. Erginliğe ulaştıktan sonra Jongin’in arkadaşı olmaya devam ederse durumun riskli olduğunu bilerek aralarına hiç mesafe koymamıştı. Junmyeon her şeyle –Jongin’le—başa çıkabilirdi. Bu karışıklığa bir yavruyu eklemek daha fazlasıymış gibi hissettiriyordu. Junmyeon’un öğrenmeye hazır olmadığı bir şeydi.

Junmyeon her zaman Jongin’e karşı hoşgörülüydü. Onu şımartıyordu ve bunu biliyordu. Ancak kendi geleceğini de düşünmesi gerekiyordu. Junmyeon eşini bulacak ve kendi yavrularıyla beraber aile kuracak yaştaydı. Evinde Jongin ve bir yavru varken başkasına nasıl kur yapacaktı?

Jongin yavruyu yüzüne doğru kaldırdı ve yavru burnunu yalayıp pençelerini yanaklarına koyunca burnunu kırıştırarak gülümsedi. Junmyeon’un kalbi sızladı; Jongin’in bulduğu bu mutluluğu ondan alamazdı. Ayrıca _Alfası_ **onların** sorumluluğu olduğunu söylemişti. Sadece Jongin’in değil.

Sürü birkaç gündür yeni av getirmemişti. Yiyeceklerinin hepsi tuzlanmış, kurutulmuş ve depolanmıştı. Yolculuk sırasında avlanırlardı ancak bu daha soğuk yere gittiklerinde hayvanların olmadığı zamanki garantileriydi.

Hiçbiri yavrunun çiğneyebileceği kadar yumuşak değildi ve Junmyeon meyveleri önerecekti ancak yavrunun ondan fazlasına ihtiyacı vardı. Güçlenmek ve kilo almak için ete ihtiyacı vardı. Jongin tereddüt etmeden Junmyeon’un elinden kurutulmuş geyik etini aldı ve küçük parçalara bölüp kendisi çiğnedikten sonra yavruya verdi.

Junmyeon’un aklına bu hiç gelmemişti.

“Çok hızlı değil.” Jongin eti hevesle yutan ve daha fazlasını isteyen yavruya söyledi.

Etraflarındaki sürü meşguldü; son hazırlıklarını yapıyorlardı. Sabah yola çıkacaklardı ve bir ay dönümü boyunca yolda olacaklardı. Yirmi sekiz gün. Tabii ki hava iyi olursa böyle olacaktı. Yorucu bir yolculuktu ve Junmyeon dokuz doğurmaya başlamıştı bile. Şimdi endişesi ikiye katlanmıştı.

“Onu eve götüreceğim.” Dedi Jongin. “Milletin yoluna çıkmak istemeyiz ve yapılacak işlerim var.”

“Bir şeye ihtiyacın olursa…”

Jongin, Junmyeon’a gülümseyerek uzaklaşmaya başladı. Yavru yemeğini yiyip kucağında kıpırdanırken yüzünde sevgi dolu bir ifade vardı. Junmyeon onların uzaklaşmasını izlerken kendisine ne olduğunu düşünüyordu. Keşke yavruya gitmeden önce Jongin’i durdursaydı.

Junmyeon bunu düşündüğü için suçlu hissediyordu. Orada durmuş ayaklarına sertçe bakarken bir çift tanıdık ayak göründü.

“Eee,” Baekhyun konuşuyordu. “Ben tüm kış boyunca uyudum mu ya? Çünkü Jongin’in dün yavrusu olmadığına eminim.”

“Onu bulduk.” Junmyeon kaş çatarak açıkladı. “Yanımızda götüreceğiz.”

Baekhyun kollarını Junmyeon’a sararak kendine çekti. “Ayyy,” cıvıldadı. “Artık bir aile olmuşsunuz.”

Junmyeon homurdandı, yapışkan Omegadan uzaklaşmaya çalışmanın yararsız olduğunu biliyordu.

“Somurtma bu kadar.” Dedi Baekhyun. “Sen artık gururlu bir babasın.”

_Gururlu bir baba._ Junmyeon yutkundu. Buna hazır değildi.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Junmyeon’un gözüne pek uyku girmemişti. Yavruya rahatlık sağlamak için Jongin yerin yarısını kaplamışken ve yavrunun birkaç saatte bir kâbustan uyanmasıyla birkaç saat uyuyabildiği için kendini şanslı hissediyordu Junmyeon.

Sürü hareketlenmişti ve yılın yarısında yuvaları olan yeri arkalarında bırakıyorlardı. Junmyeon yavaşça peşlerinden giderken kalbinin ağırlaştığını hissediyordu. Omegalar ve Betalar insan formlarındaydı, Alfalar onları olası saldırılardan korumak için kurt formundaydılar.

Junmyeon, Jongin’in yanında gidiyordu. Normalden daha yorgundu, adımları yavaştı ancak geriye düşmüyordu. Yavru Jongin’in kucağında hâlâ uyuyordu. Arada sırada titriyordu ve Jongin sallayarak sakinleştirene kadar inliyordu. Junmyeon yavruyu kıskanıyordu. Uyuyabiliyordu.

Junmyeon bakışlarını yerden ayırmadan vagonların bıraktığı izleri takip ediyordu. Okuması kolaydı ve düşünmesine gerek yoktu. Yifan öndeydi ve Omegaları, betaları ve depolarını korumaları için bir grup Alfayı yönlendiriyordu. Saldıracak kişinin aptal olması gerekiyordu.

Junmyeon gardını indiriyor değildi. Öğle yemeği molası verildiğinde ve sonra ağaçların güvenliğine sığınıp geceyi geçirmeye hazırlandıklarında rahatladı sadece. Junmyeon sonunda insan formuna dönüştü ve uzuvlarını gerdi. Jongin önceden serdiği kürklerin üzerinde oturuyordu. Kürkler geçici yataklarıydı ve sürü bir arada yatacaktı.

Yavru kürklerin üzerinde, Jongin’in önünde kuyruğunu kovalıyordu ve sık sık takılıp düşüyor, sonra yeniden ayaklanıyordu. Jongin gülümseyerek onu izliyordu.

“Bir isim düşündün mü?” Junmyeon, Jongin’in yanına oturarak sordu.

Jongin başını Junmyeon’un omzuna yasladı ve rahat bir şekilde ona yaslandı. “Sehun’u sevdim.” Jongin dikkatini enerjik yavrudan ayırmadan cevapladı.

Junmyeon bir süre yavruyu izledi. “Ben de Sehun’u sevdim.”

Jongin’in gözlerinin içi gülüyordu. Junmyeon uzanarak Sehun’un elini koklamasına ve sonra yalamasına izin verdi. Yavru Junmyeon’un üzerine atladı. Jongin gülmeye başladı. Junmyeon kollarındaki yavrunun ağırlığını ve verdiği hissi sevdiğini fark etti. Küçük diliyle Junmyeon’un çenesini yalarken Jongin onları izliyordu.

Yavru –_Sehun_—şimdi Junmyeon’u ele geçirmişti; kucağına kurulmuştu ancak kuyruğu dikkatini dağıtıyordu. Junmyeon, Jongin’in omuzlarının çöktüğünü fark etti. Tüm günün yorgunluğu yüzeye vuruyordu. Belki yarın Sehun’a biraz baksa iyi olurdu böylece Jongin tüm gün peşinde koşmak zorunda kalmazdı.

Junmyeon kurnazca Jongin’i yatırdı, yemek yemesi gerektiğini biliyordu ancak öncesinde biraz uyumasına izin verecekti. Sehun yerinde duramıyordu; kuyruğu yerine arka ayağını ağzına sokmayı başarınca kesik ve tiz sesle havlıyordu. Ayağını düşman olarak görüp tatlı sesiyle hırlaması çok sevimliydi.

Junmyeon uzanarak parmaklarını Sehun’un kürkünde gezdirdi. İç çekti ve Sehun yana yuvarlanıp ilgi isteyince gülümsedi. Junmyeon karnını kaşırken Baekhyun sessizce yanlarına sokuldu.

Sehun’un kulakları başına yapıştı ancak Baekhyun elini uzatarak yavrunun kendini koklamasına izin verdi. Sehun ayağa kalktı ve bir kulağını havaya dikerek Baekhyun’un parmaklarını yaladı. “Bir süre küçük adama bakmamı isterseniz bakarım.” Baekhyun özlem dolu bir şekilde Sehun’a bakıyordu. “İkiniz uyuyabilirsiniz.”

Junmyeon hayır demek isterdi ancak Jongin çoktan uyumuştu ve kendisi de dün gece pek uyuyamamıştı.

Baekhyun’u başıyla onayladı ve Omeganın yavruyu kucağına almasını izledi. Omega hemen cıvıldamaya başladı. “Onu getirdiğin zaman beni uyandır.” Dedi Junmyeon.

“Yemek yedi mi?” Baekhyun sordu. Sehun’un parmaklarını dişlemesine izin veriyordu şimdi de.

“Çok olmadı ama ona biraz sonra yedirecektik.”

“Pekâlâ.” Baekhyun, Sehun’la konuşuyordu. “Dırdırcını dinlememiz lazım.” Junmyeon’a baktı. “Dinlen sen. Görüşürüz.”

Junmyeon, Baekhyun’un diğer Omegaların yanına gitmesini izledi. Sehun’un şımartılacağına dair içinde bir his vardı ancak yaşadıklarından sonra yavrunun biraz şımarmaya ihtiyacı vardı. Junmyeon esneyerek Jongin’in arkasına uzandı ve bir kolunu üzerine attı. Jongin uyanmadı ancak Junmyeon’a doğru sokuldu.

_Bu olması gereken,_ diye düşündü Junmyeon.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Geride bıraktıkları kampın ideal yuva olmasının bir nedeni iki dağ arasındaki vadi olmasıydı. Yırtıcı bir hayvan ormana evim demezse, vadiden geçme riskini göze almazdı. Tehlikeliydi. İki gün daha gittikten sonra, Sehun daha çok yürümeye başlamıştı ve Junmyeon’un bacakları arasında dolanıyordu. Junmyeon dağların daha da yaklaştığını görebiliyordu.

Dağlar patikalarının daraldığını gösteriyordu ve şanssızlarsa eğer dağlar çoktan karla kaplanmış olabilirdi. Orada yaşayan aslanlara daha kolay yem olacakları anlamına gelirdi bu. Yetişkinler için yeterince zorlu olacaktı ancak Sehun’la beraber Junmyeon’un endişeleri katlanıyordu. Jongin’in Sehun’un güvende olması için hayatını riske atacağına adı gidi emindi. Pekâlâ, Junmyeon da _Jongin’in _güvenliğini sağlamak için _kendi_ hayatını riske atacaktı.

Endişesi günlerdir sürüyordu ve dağlar büyüdükçe Junmyeon’un içini kemiriyordu. Öğleden sonra dağın eteklerinde kamp yaptılar. Gün ışıklarını avlanmak için kullanacaklardı ve sonra iyi bir gece uykusu çekip sabaha yolculuklarına hazır olacaklardı.

Sehun kilo alıyordu. Ayrıca gittikçe şımarıyordu. Baekhyun en kötü olandı; yavruyu sürekli Jongin’in kollarından çalıyordu. Junmyeon buna minnettardı çünkü Jongin’in güce ihtiyacı vardı. Kürkleri taşımaya yardım edecekti, baharda yeniden eve dönerken kullanmak üzere vagonlarını burada bırakacaklardı.

Junmyeon insan formuna dönüştü ve kaslarındaki tutukluğu gidermek için gerindi; Jongin de aynısını yapıyordu. Jongin’in büyümeye devam etmesi ve boyunun kendinden uzun olması önceden Junmyeon’u rahatsız ederdi ancak artık pek takmıyordu. Jongin ne kadar büyük olursa Junmyeon o kadar çok sarılabiliyordu. Uzun süredir rahatlayamamışlardı; av alayı toplanıyordu ve Junmyeon akşam yemeği aramak için onlara katıldı.

Jongin’i ya da Sehun’u arkada bırakmayı sevmiyordu. Onları düşünmek –küçük ailesinin ona güvendiğini bilmek—Junmyeon’a işini tamamlama gücü veriyordu. Ağzında bir dolu tavşanla gururla kampa döndü Junmyeon ve onları Jongin’in ayaklarının dibine bıraktı. Eşi yoktu ve Jongin _onun_ Omegası değildi ancak Jongin tüylerini okşayıp teşekkür etmek için yüzünü Junmyeon’a sürtünce göğsü gururla kabarıyordu.

Sehun tavşanlardan birisini kokladı ve sonra küçük dişlerini ete sapladı. Jongin sevgiyle gülerek Sehun’u cesaretlendirdi. Tavşanları bir eline Sehun’u bir eline alarak yemek için temizlemeye gitti. Junmyeon oturmuş, tüylerini yalayarak çifti izliyordu.

“Harika bir Alfa olacağını hep biliyordum.” Arkasından bir ses duyuldu. Junmyeon başını kaldırdı ve Baekhyun yanına oturarak Junmyeon’a yaslandı. Parmakları Junmyeon’un tüylerinde geziyordu. “Şuna bakın hele, birkaç tavşan yakaladığı için bakım yapıyor.”

Junmyeon’un göğsünden alçak sesli bir hırlama yükseldi ve Baekhyun güldü. Junmyeon takılmadı pek. Baekhyun’un alayları hep iyi niyetli olurdu.

“Sehun böyle büyümeye devam ederken tavşandan daha fazlasını avlayacaksın.” Dedi Baekhyun. “Sonsuza kadar yavru kalmayacak.”

Junmyeon iç çekti, zihni sürekli onu azarlasa da Sehun ve Jongin ona ait değillerdi. Onlara bakmak _zorunda_ değildi. Çiftleşmemiş bir Omegaya tüm sürü bakardı. Her zaman böyle olurdu. Sehun da şu anda Jongin’in kanatları altında olduğu için başka bir şey istemezdi. Onlar için avlanmak, saldırılarak karşı onları savunmak ve gece yeterince ısınmalarını sağlamak Junmyeon’un esas sorumluluğu değildi.

Junmyeon yavrusu olan bir Omeganın kendine bir eş bulmasının zor olduğunu da biliyordu. İçinde bir şeyler Jongin’i başkasıyla görme ve bir hayat arkadaşı olarak ne kadar mükemmel olduğunu anlamama düşüncesiyle sızladı. Jongin her şeye rağmen Sehun’a kendisininmiş gibi bakıyordu ve yumuşak kalpli olduğu için sevgi dolu bir eş olurdu.

Jongin mükemmel bir eş olurdu. Ve kur yapılacak kadar büyümüştü.

Junmyeon yutkunarak başını eğdi ve başka bir Alfanın kokusunu Jongin’in üzerinde alma fikriyle kulakları başına düştü. Elinde değildi. Jongin onun olmasa da Junmyeon her zaman onu kendisinin olarak düşünmüştü. Bazı sürü üyeleri Junmyeon’un henüz çiftleşmemesinin nedeninin Jongin olduğunu söylüyorlardı. Daha önce üzerinde pek düşünmemişti ancak haklı olabilirlerdi.

Junmyeon’un üzerinde sürekli Jongin’in, Jongin’in üzerinde de sürekli Junmyeon’un kokusunun olması yardımcı olmazdı. Günlerini beraber geçiriyorlardı. Junmyeon kendini bildi bileli en yakın arkadaşlardı.

Beraber yaşamasalar bile en yakın arkadaş kalamayacaklarını söyleyen bir şey yoktu. İkisi de çiftleşip aile kurduğunda Junmyeon hâlâ Jongin’in hayatında olabilirdi. Belki, güz ve kış için yeni kamplarına yerleştikten sonra bir süre birbirlerinden uzak durabilirlerdi. Düşüncesi canını yaktı; uzun süre duramayacaklarını biliyordu. İkisi de bu şekilde mutlu olmayacaktı. Jongin mutlu olmayı _hak ediyordu._

Junmyeon av alayı dönene kadar o şekilde oturdu. İnsan formuna dönüştüğünde gerindi ve pantolon giydi. Hava soğuyordu. Jongin’in son tavşanı ateşte pişirdiği alana gitti. Jongin’in yanına oturdu ve Sehun’un sendeleyerek kucağına sokulmasına hiç şaşırmadı.

Junmyeon dönüp ona muhteşem bir gülümseme sundu. Sonra güldü. Diliyle avucunu yaladı ve başparmağını Junmyeon’un ağzına bastırdı. Jongin, Junmyeon’un yüzündeki kanı temizlerken Junmyeon’un göğsü sıkışıyordu.

Jongin birisini çok mutlu edecekti.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Dağın her noktası kendileri için hazırlanan bir tehditti. Alçak yerler –dar ve dağılan—en güvenli yerdi ancak yine de tehlikeliydi ve daha uzun sürerdi. Yoruldukları zaman durma lüksleri yoktu; herkesi alacak kadar büyük bir mağara bulduklarının haberini getirecek izcileri beklemek zorundalardı yoksa duramazlardı. Yifan’ın cesaretlendirici sözleri ve tuzağa düşme korkusu sürüye önderlik ediyordu.

Junmyeon, Jongin’i sürekli göz önünde tutma konusunda paranoyaktı. Sehun’un kucakta gitmesi gerekiyordu—yavru daha çok enerji topladığı için şu anda bundan nefret ediyordu. Yere inmek için sürekli kıpırdanıyordu. Bazen Junmyeon’un araya girip sinene kadar Sehun’a hırlaması gerekiyordu böylece onu dikkatle boynundan tutup bir süre ağzında taşıyabiliyordu. Sehun bu şekilde sızlanıp kaçmaya çalışamıyordu. Ancak Junmyeon’un çenesini ağrıtıyordu.

Mağarada olsalar bile üçü hiç ayrılmıyordu. Jongin, Sehun’u kollarına alıp iyice büzülüyordu ve Junmyeon onları sıcak tutmak için etraflarına kol kanat geriyordu. Hava artık daha serindi ve Jongin’in soğukla arası hiç iyi olmamıştı.

Günler uzundu ve geceler biraz rahatlatıcıydı. Yiyecek bulması zorlaşıyordu ve izciler dağ aslanlarının izlerinin olduğunu söylüyorlardı. Junmyeon sürünün geri kalanı gibi diken üstündeydi. Baekhyun ve Jongdae adındaki bir Beta artık Junmyeon ve Jongin’e yakın duruyorlardı. Taşıyacak yükleri olmasına rağmen Sehun konusunda yardımcı oluyorlardı. Junmyeon arkasındaki Alfanın da göz kulak olduğunu biliyordu. Kyungsoo asla kurnazlık edecek birisi değildi.

Karın ilk taneleri sürüyü panikletti ve hızlarını artırdılar. Sehun tüm masumluğuyla bu soğukta güneş gibi parlıyordu. Havada zıplayıp kar tanelerini yakalamaya çalışıyordu. Jongin ve Baekhyun ellerinden geldiğince onu sakin tutmaya çalışıyorlardı ve bazen kucağında yavruyla Yifan’ın önlerinde buluyorlardı kendilerini.

Sinirler çok gergindi ve Junmyeon korkuyordu. Yixing bir gün öksürükten dolayı bayılmıştı. Baekhyun betaya yardım etmek için Jongin’in yanından ayrıldı ve Jongdae, Baekhyun’un yükünü de sırtlanarak geride kaldı. Jongin, Junmyeon’a daha çok sokuluyordu; Sehun’u güvenle bir kolunun altına alıp diğer eliyle Junmyeon’un tüylerini okşuyordu. Onlara bir şey olması fikri Junmyeon’u gergef gibi geriyordu ve her daim saldırıya hazırdı.

Yeni terk edilmiş bir aslanın mağarasında iki gün iki gece geçirdikten sonra aniden bir kar fırtınası bastırarak çıkışlarını kapattı. Junmyeon iyi olduğunu düşünüyordu. Yixing'in dinlenmeye, sürünün de gücünü toplamaya ihtiyacı vardı.

Sehun birazcık deliriyordu ancak sürüyü eğlendiriyordu. Aralarında pek yavru yoktu ve uzun süredir olmamıştı. Junmyeon, Yifan’ın bakışlarının sürekli Sehun’da olduğunu ve yüzeye bir özlemin vurduğunu görebiliyordu. _Alfanın_ yakında kendine bir eş seçmesi gerekecekti; Yifan sürekli Omegaların arasında gezdiği için çok sürmeyecekti.

Jongin zamanının çoğunu Yixing'le geçiriyordu ve sadece uyumaya Junmyeon’un yanına dönüyordu, sonra Junmyeon’un kolları sıkıca ona dolanıyordu. Jongin’in sırtını göğsünde hissetmek Junmyeon’un kalbini hızlandırıyordu. İstemsizce yüzünü Jongin’in boynuna gömerek Omeganın sakinleştirici kokusunu içine çekiyordu.

Öğleden sonra olduğunda karlar biraz eriyerek güneş ışığı mağaraya sokuldu ve Sehun dışarıya ilk koşan oldu. Peşinde Yifan vardı. Yifan kaybolmasın diye Sehun’u ensesinden tutup Jongin’e verirken havada kahkahalar uçuşuyordu. Sehun karla kaplıydı ve neşeyle uluyordu. Sürüdeki ruhu canlandırmıştı.

Yerdeki kar yüzünden pek ilerleyemediler. Junmyeon’un karnına kadar geliyordu ve yoruyordu. Artık izlerini kapatmanın bir yolu yoktu o yüzden denemekten vazgeçmişlerdi. Alfalar diken üstündeydiler ve olası bir saldırıya hazırdılar.

Yolculuklarının zirvesine ulaşana kadar şans onların yanındaydı. Yixing bile neredeyse iyileşmişti ve Sehun konusunda yardımcı oluyordu; yüzünü yalamasına ve sonra soğuktan dolayı kendine sokulmasına izin veriyordu. Bir ara Chanyeol –önde Yifan’ın yanında duran güçlü bir Alfa—yanlarına gelip Sehun’un üzerine bir kürk örttü. Bir şey demedi ancak Sehun parmaklarını yalayınca Alfa ona gülümseyerek yeniden kurt formuna dönüştü.

Dikkatlerinin dağılması ve hızlanmak kolaydı ancak Yifan onları dizginliyordu ve çok hızlı gitmemelerini sağlıyordu çünkü yolları hâlâ engebeliydi ve kar tuzakları gizliyordu. Pek çok kez tek sıra halinde gitmek zorunda kaldılar ve Junmyeon korkuyordu. Gözlerini Jongin’in kucağındaki Sehun’dan ayırmıyordu ve yavrunun çok fazla kıpırdanıp ikisini de uçurumdan aşağıya düşüreceğinden korkuyordu.

Junmyeon bu yüzden insan formuna dönüştü ve Jongin’in kolunu sıkıca tuttu. Diğer yere güvenle ulaşana kadar rahat nefes alamayacaktı. Kurt formunda olmak hızlı kalp atışlarını ve Jongin’i kaybetme düşüncesiyle sarsılan duygularını saklamayı kolaylaştırıyordu. Bazı geceler Jongin kollarında güvende olmasına rağmen uyuyamıyordu. Sanki Jongin yavaşça kaybolup gidiyor gibiydi.

Yerleştikleri zaman ayrı yaşamaları konusunda Jongin’le konuşmaya niyetleniyordu ancak doğru anı bir türlü bulamıyordu. Kar arkalarında kalmaya başlayınca ve pençelerinin altındaki toprak ısınırken sürü biraz rahatladı. Dağın eteklerinde hâlâ sonbahar vardı. Artık üzerlerinde daha canlı ve kaygısız bir hava vardı.

Junmyeon’un dışında. Çok nadir gülümsüyordu ve kahkahası zorakiydi. Jongin bunun farkındaydı ancak bir şey demiyordu. Junmyeon’un yanına daha çok sokuluyordu ve Junmyeon kaslarını esnetmek için insan formuna dönüştüğünde yanından ayrılmıyordu. Her şeyi daha da zorlaştırıyordu.

Jongin’in kollarında değilken Sehun zamanını grubun geri kalanıyla bağlanarak geçiriyordu. Onların ilgileri için çok hevesliydi. Yavrunun aralarına kolayca sığması, acıktığında ve yorulduğunda hep Jongin’le Junmyeon’a gelmesi Junmyeon’un kalbini neşelendiriyordu. Bazı geceler –Sehun’un Junmyeon ve Jongin’in arasında uyuduğu geceler—Junmyeon gerçek bir ailelermiş gibi hissediyordu.

Sabahları Junmyeon kendisine Jongin’in onun olmadığını hatırlatıyordu hep. Jongin’in kürkleri toplayıp çantasına koyarken Sehun’la oynamasını tembel tembel izliyordu ve erginliğe ulaşır ulaşmaz Jongin’i mühürleseydi ve Jongin’in karnı Junmyeon’un yavrularıyla şişseydi ne olurdu merak ediyordu.

Arkasından gelen sızı çok güçlüydü ve ona gerçekliği net bir şekilde hatırlatıyordu.

Eş seçebileceği gerçeği varken neden Jongin Junmyeon’u Alfası olarak istesindi ki? Soğuk kış günleri için yerleşecekleri alan iki farklı sürüyle ortak bölgeleri olacaktı. Sayıca fazla olmaları onlara sıcaklık ve güvenlik sağlıyordu. Jongin artık olgun bir Omega olduğu için eş seçeneği artacaktı.

Junmyeon başka bir Alfanın Jongin’e kur yapmasını ve onu mühürlemesini izlemek zorunda kalacaksa, kendisini _şimdiden_ uzak tutmalıydı.

Kış yuvalarına varmalarına dört-beş gün kalmışken Junmyeon, Jongin’le konuşacak cesareti topladı. Sehun, Yixing ve Chanyeol’un yanındaydı; ikili onu beslerken aralarında neşeyle koşturuyordu. Sürünün geri kalanı akşam için hazırlanıyordu ve arka planda alçak sesli sohbetler duyuluyordu. Junmyeon, Jongin’i kenara çekti.

Jongin, Junmyeon’un karşısındaydı; saçları rüzgârdan uçuşuyordu. Kahverengi perçemleri havaya dikiliyor, bazıları Jongin’in gözlerini kapatıyordu. Junmyeon dayanamayıp uzandı ve saçlarını geriye yatırdı.

“Jongin.” Junmyeon sesini alçak tutmaya çalışıyordu. “Seninle konuşmam gereken bir şey var. Uzun zaman önce konuşmam gereken bir şey.” Junmyeon derin bir nefes alırken Jongin kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi. “Olgunluğa ulaştığın zaman sana söylemeliydim ancak hep görmezden geldim.”

“Myeon?” Jongin kaşlarını çattı. “Yanlış bir şey mi yaptım?”

Jongin’e her şeyin yolunda olduğu ve olanları unutmasını söyleme isteği baştan çıkarıcıydı. Çok, çok baştan çıkarıcıydı. Junmyeon, Jongin’den yayılan tatlılığı koklayabiliyordu, hatta dilinde tadabiliyordu. Jongin’in çıplak tenini yalamak istiyordu ve ciğerlerindeki hava sıkışıyordu.

“Artık bir yetişkinsin,” Junmyeon devam etmeye çalışıyordu. “Kur yapılacak ve eş seçecek kadar büyüdün.” Bakışlarını Jongin’in ayaklarına çevirdi, yüzüne daha fazla bakamıyordu. “Kendine ait bir mağaran olmalı; sürekli üzerinde benim kokum olursa kendine bir eş olarak Alfa ya da Beta bulamayacaksın.”

Aralarına sessizlik düştü ve Junmyeon hâlâ Jongin’e bakamıyordu. Orada göreceklerinden korkuyordu. Söyleyeceklerinin Jongin’i inciteceğini biliyordu ancak bunu ikisinin iyiliği için yapıyordu. Böylesi daha iyiydi.

“Myeon?” Jongin’in sesi çatlamıştı. “Artık beni istemiyor musun?”

Junmyeon’un kalbi sızladı ve elleri yanında yumruk oldu. “Mutlu olmanı istiyorum Jongin.” Diye açıkladı Junmyeon. “Her zaman aile kurmaktan bahsediyorsun ancak bir Alfayla yaşarken ve _benim_ gibi kokarken bunu yapamazsın.”

“Oh.” Jongin’in sesi neredeyse duyulmuyordu.

Junmyeon cesaretle başını kaldırınca Jongin’in kızarmış gözlerini ve alt dudağını dişlediğini gördü.

“Ben sanmıştım ki—“ Jongin yutkundu. “Böyle hissettiğini bilmiyordum.” Jongin geriledi ve Junmyeon ona uzandı ancak geç kalmıştı. “Beni düşündüğün için teşekkür ederim.” Jongin’in sesi soğuk ve duygusuzca çıkıyordu. “Tavsiyene uyacağım. Sehun’la kendi evimizi kurarız.”

Jongin arkasını dönerek kampa döndü. Junmyeon dizlerinin üzerine çöktü, bir hıçkırık boğazında takılı kalmıştı.

Bu gerçekten en iyisi içindi. Jongin içindi. Her zaman Jongin içindi.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Jongin ertesi gün ve ondan sonraki gün Junmyeon’un yanında yürümedi. Junmyeon, Jongin yanında olmadığı için gece boyunca titremişti ve alışacağını biliyordu. Alışmak zorundaydı.

Sehun hâlâ bir süreliğine Junmyeon’un yanına sokulup geliyordu ancak onu almaya hiç Jongin gelmiyordu. Junmyeon, Jongin’i görmeden iki gün geçirdi. Ara sıra kokusunu duyuyordu ve kalbi sızlıyordu. Jongin’e yardım etmek istemişti sadece; aralarına _ufacık_ bir mesafe koymak istemişti. Bu çok fazlaydı. Canını yakıyordu.

Üçüncü gece Junmyeon _Alfa_ kamptan uzaklaşıp ağaçların arasına giderken Yifan’ın bakışlarıyla karşılaştı. Junmyeon’a manalı bir şekilde bakınca Junmyeon utanarak başını eğdi. Sehun’un kendi sorumluluğunda olduğunu biliyordu ve Yifan, Junmyeon’un çok bir şey yapmadığını da biliyordu. Bir Alfa olarak başarısız olmuştu. Bir arkadaş olarak başarısız olmuştu.

Junmyeon sırtında aniden pençeler hissedince neredeyse bağıracaktı; Sehun yere düşmeye çalışırken pençelerini sırtına geçiriyordu. Sırtındaki ağırlık birkaç saniye sonra yok oldu ve Junmyeon, Baekhyun’la yüz yüze geldi. Omega, Junmyeon’un önüne oturdu ve Sehun, Junmyeon’un kucağına gitmek için Baekhyun’dan kurtulmaya çalışıyordu.

“Jongin’le senin ayrı duracağınız günün geleceğini hiç düşünmezdim ve şimdi üst üste üç gecedir buna şahit oluyorum. Ne yaptın?” Baekhyun suçlayıcı bir tonla sordu.

“Aramızda sınırların olması gerektiğini düşündüm sadece.” Junmyeon iç çekti. “Böylece eş bulabilecekti.”

“Sen mi o mu?” Baekhyun yeniden sordu.

“Hey!” Junmyeon hırlayarak doğruldu. Sehun arka ayakları üzerinde durarak Junmyeon’un çenesini yalıyordu. “Sadece Jongin’i korumak istediğimi biliyorsun.”

Baekhyun’un dudakları tembel bir sırıtışla kıvrıldı. “Biliyorum.” Dedi. “Tam bir kaz kafalısın.”

Junmyeon iç çekti. Hatalı olduğunu biliyordu. Ama bunun kendisi Junmyeon’a gelmedikçe Jongin’in sakinleşmesi için en iyi yol olduğunu da biliyordu.

“Benim gibi arkadaşın olduğu için şanslısın.” Devam etti Baekhyun. “Uyuyabilmen için bu gece sana yoldaşlık edeceğim.”

Junmyeon, Baekhyun’la tartışmanın hiçbir yere varamayacağını bile bile karşı çıktı. “Ama—“ dili dönmedi.

“Aması yok. Kollarında birisi olmadan uyuyamıyorsun ve bu gece ben olacağım. Eve varana ve her şeyi ayarlayana kadar gücüne ihtiyacın var. Bu tamamen bencilce, ben de senden güç toplayacağım. Anlaştık mı?”

Junmyeon güldü. “Anlaştık.”

Aynı değildi ama yardımcı olmuştu.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Öğlene doğru yeni kamplarına vardılar. Sürünün enerjisi aşikardı ve Junmyeon’un ilk içgüdüsü Jongin’i aramak oldu. Ta ki Jongin’in artık kendisini görmek istemediğini hatırlayana kadar. Kyungsoo’nun kendisine çarpıp yarışa çekmesine için verdi ve bu Junmyeon’un neşesini biraz yerine getirdi.

Chanyeol kendi ayağına takılarak ellerinde meyveler taşıyan bir grup betaya çarptı ve beraber yere kapaklandılar.

Havada yeni ve tanıdık kokular vardı. Bölgenin ortasından geçen bir nehir vardı ve her zaman kıyıdan uzaklaşmayarak yerleşiyorlardı. Sürülerden birisi uzaktaydı ve Junmyeon üçüncü sürüyü göremese de kokularını alabiliyordu. Yerleşmeye başladıklarında bunun gerçek olduğu Junmyeon’a tokat gibi çarptı. Jongin bu kış muhtemelen bir eş bulacaktı ve diğer iki sürüden bir Alfa olabilirdi.

Junmyeon onu yılın yarısında göremeyecek anlamına gelirdi bu.

Baekhyun’un yeni kampını kurarken kendisine emirler yağdırmasına izin verirken göğsüne bir ağırlık çöktü. Junmyeon dikkatini dağıtmak için işe kendini verdi ancak ağırlık hiç gitmedi. Diğer sürülerden bir grup yardım etmek için geldi ve gün batımına kadar her şey yerleştirilmişti.

Havayı uluma dalgası kapladı ve av başladı. Junmyeon geri kalan alfalarla beraber diğer iki sürünün bölgesinden uzak kalacak şekilde alanı dolaşıyordu. Arkadaş canlısı olsalar bile yanlış anlaşılmalar istemezlerdi.

Junmyeon dişlerini küçük bir antiloba geçirmeyi başardı ve kolayca yere serdi. İlk düşüncesi onu Jongin’e götürmek oldu. Jongin’e her şeye rağmen bir Alfa olduğunu ve ailesine bakabileceğini göstermek istiyordu. Neden bu kadar ısrarcı olduğunu bilmiyordu ancak Junmyeon içgüdülerinin önderlik etmesine izin verdi. Antilobu ağzında taşıyarak kampa döndü.

Betalar ve Omegalar getirilen her şeyin derisini yüzüyordu. Junmyeon avını gruba verip ilgilenmelerine izin verebilirdi ancak vermedi. Etraflarından dolanırken birkaç çift göz üzerindeydi. Jongin yiyecek stoklarının orada kalanları ayırıyordu. Sehun yanında uyukluyordu. Ağzında böğürtlen lekesi vardı ve tıka basa yediği belli oluyordu.

Junmyeon alçak sesle hırlayarak Jongin’in dikkatini çekti ve antilobu Jongin’in önüne bıraktı. Junmyeon Omeganın şaşkınlıkla donduğunu fark etti ve bakışları antilopla Junmyeon arasında gidip geldi. Jongin bir şey demeden eğildi ve antilobu alarak yüzülmesi için diğerlerinin yanına götürdü.

Bu bir ret değildi.

Junmyeon rahatlayarak iç çekti ve Sehun’un yanına giderek yavrunun kulaklarını yaladıktan sonra yanına kıvrıldı. Uyumayacaktı ancak gözlerini açtığında Jongin’in kendisini dürttüğünü ve Sehun’un üzerine çıktığını gördü. Junmyeon gerinerek insan formuna dönüştü ve Jongin’in uzattığı tabağı aldı.

Jongin hâlâ onunla konuşmuyordu ancak yan yana oturuyorlardı ve Sehun’u sırayla besliyorlardı. Bu güzeldi. Jongin’in varlığı Junmyeon’a daha mutlu, daha sakin hissettiriyordu. Memnundu.

Jongin’in mağarası Junmyeon’unkinden uzaktı. Bundan hoşlanmamıştı. Sehun, Junmyeon’un peşinden Baekhyun’un kürkleri serdiği mağarasına kadar gitti. Küçük bir mağaraydı, tek kişilik içindi ancak Sehun umursamıyor gibiydi. Alanı daire şeklinde turladı ve duvarlara sürterek kokusunu bıraktı, sonra Junmyeon’un kürklerinin ortasına kuruldu.

Jongin çıkıp geldi ve yumuşak sesle başını eğerek izin istedi. Junmyeon gülerek her zaman gelebileceğini söyledi. Jongin’in yüzündeki ifade Junmyeon’un içini burktu ama ikisi de bir şey demedi.

“Sana sorun çıkardıysa özür dilerim.” Junmyeon bakışlarını uykulu Sehun’dan ayırmadan fısıldadı.

Junmyeon karnından yumruk yemiş gibi hissediyor. “O asla yük olmaz.” Dedi. “Onu önemsediğimi biliyorsun. _İkinizi_ de.”

“Ama bizim yoluna çıkmamızı istemiyorsun.” Dedi Jongin ve bu Junmyeon’un kalbini kırdı.

“Çıkmıyorsunuz.” Junmyeon’un sesi çatladı. “_Asla_ yoluma çıkmazsın. Senin için en iyisini yapmaya çalışıyorum.”

“Beni uzaklaştırarak mı?”

“Bu değil—“

“Ben seninle olmak _istiyorum._ Senin de istediğinin bu olduğunu sanıyordum.” Jongin ağlamak üzereydi ve duruşu savunmaya hazırdı; Junmyeon dokunmaya kalksa hemen kaçacak gibiydi.

“Tabii ki istiyorum. Sen benim en yakın arkadaşımsın.” Kelimeler ağzından çıktığı anda Jongin’in yaralı bir hayvan gibi inledi. Junmyeon içgüdüsel olarak ona uzandı ancak Jongin hemen kaçtı. Yanında Sehun uykuya dalmıştı, uzun günün sonunda yorgun düşmüştü.

Junmyeon ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. “Jongin.” Yeniden denedi.

Jongin başını iki yana salladı.

Junmyeon, Jongin’in Sehun’u kollarına alıp mağaradan uzaklaşmasını çaresizce izledi. Yanlış yaptığını biliyordu ama _ne_ olduğunu bilmiyordu. Aklını durmadan kurcalayan şeydi. Baekhyun bir süre sonra geldi ve izinsizce Junmyeon’un yanına sokuldu.

Baekhyun yanındayken Junmyeon daha hızlı uykuya dalıyordu.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Kış yuvalarındaki ilk günleri sürüde heyecana yol açıyordu. Herkes yolculuktan dolayı yorgun düşse de, görmezden gelinemeyecek bir enerji vardı ve aralarında canlanıyordu. Rahatlama kapakları açılmıştı ve havada gülüşmeler, yaramazlıklar vardı.

Junmyeon diğer sürülerden birkaç üyenin onlara katılmasını, yeni arkadaşlıkların oluşmasını izledi. Bu atmosferi sevse de Junmyeon kutlama yapamıyordu.

Ağaçların ve gölgelerin rahatlığına sığınarak etrafı izliyordu. Sehun dışarıdaydı tabii ki ve bir yavrunun yapabileceği gibi bağlanıyordu. Junmyeon onu izlerken gülümsediğini fark etti; Sehun’un mutluluğuyla ve herkesin ona tapmasıyla göğsü gururla kabarıyordu.

Sehun, _Junmyeon’un_ yavrusu olmasa da, öyleymiş gibi hissediyordu. Yavruyu bulduklarında kabul ettiği bir sorumluluktu ancak şimdi daha fazlası olmuştu. Sehun’u önemsiyordu; onu _seviyordu_ ve korumak istiyordu. Sonsuza kadar.

Farkındalık Junmyeon’a çarptığında midesine yumruk yemiş gibi hissettiriyordu. Bu hissi biliyordu. Jongin’e karşı aynı şekilde hissettiğini fark etmesinin neden bu kadar uzun sürdüğünü anlamıyordu. Aynı şeydi ama farklıydı. Çünkü Junmyeon, Jongin’i ebeveyn gibi sevmiyordu. Jongin’i _eş_ olarak istiyordu.

Bu düşünce daha önce hiç aklına gelmemişti ve nedenini anlamıyordu. Geleceğini hep Jongin’in etrafında şekillendirmişti ancak diğer yanı olarak düşünmemişti. Aslında Jongin uzun zamandır Junmyeon’un diğer yanıydı. Jongin olmayınca Junmyeon tamamlanmış hissetmiyordu. Bunu nasıl bu kadar zamandır anlamamıştı?

Nasıl bu kadar kör olabilirdi?

Jongin her zaman yanındaydı ve Junmyeon, Jongin’i asla bir Omega olarak düşünmediği içindi. Ta ki Sehun resme girene kadar. Jongin, Sehun’a bakarken çiçek gibi parlıyordu ve Junmyeon sonunda gerçekten ne istediğini fark etmişti.

Jongin’i istiyordu. Jongin’i ve Sehun’u istiyordu. Onları bir aile olarak istiyordu –Yifan sorumluluğunda olduğunu söylediği için değil Junmyeon onları _sevdiği_ içindi.

Her şeyi yavaşça sindirirken ağaçların arasında dikilmiş, boş boş bakıyordu. Gerçekle beraber gelen bir ürperti vardı ancak Jongin hâlâ kendisine kızgınken ona nasıl söyleyecekti?

Önce bunu bulması gerekiyordu. Junmyeon iç çekerek kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi. Arkasından ayak sesleri duyuldu ve Yifan’ın kokusunu aldı.

“Güzel bir gün.” Dedi Yifan.

“Öyle.” Junmyeon _Alfasına_ baktı. Yifan mutlu ve daha az stresli görünüyordu.

“Sana ders vermeyeceğim.” Yifan bakışlarını Junmyeon’a çevirdi. “Jongin’i üzmek çok nadir oluyor ve sen son zamanlarda sık sık yapıyor gibisin.”

Junmyeon kaşlarını çatarak kampa baktı ve Sehun’u kovalayan Jongin’i izledi. “Artık anlayamıyorum.” Dürüstçe cevapladı. “Doğru olduğunu düşündüğüm şeyi yaptım ancak Jongin bunu anlamadı.”

“Ne yaptın?”

“Artık aynı mağarada kalmamamız gerektiğini söyledim.” Junmyeon kabullendi. “Böylece bir eş bulabilecekti.

Yifan ıslak çalarak başını iki yana salladı. “Ben de durmuş senin en zeki alfalarımdan biri olduğunu sanıyordum. Uzun zaman önce Jongin’in seni seçtiğini herkes anladı. Sen bu gerçeği suratına çarpmışsın.”

Junmyeon’un kalbi hızlandı ve dikkatle Yifan’a yaklaştı. “Beni _seçti_ derken ne demek istedin?”

Yifan uzanarak Junmyeon’un saçlarını karıştırdı. “Çaresi yok gibi sanırım. Başkalarının gördüğünü göremeyecek kadar Jongin’e yakındın.”

“Jongin beni eşi olarak mı istiyor?” Junmyeon inanamazlıkla sordu. Çok fazla umuyormuş gibi hissediyordu.

“Onu çocuk olarak değil de Omega olarak fark etmeni beklediği çok belli. Yüzündeki aptal ifadeye bakılırsa Jongin’i _fark etmişsin._”

“Ne yapacağım?” Junmyeon, _Alfasına_ sorununda güveniyordu. “Ona kur mu yapayım?”

Yifan güldü. “Çocukluğunuzdan beri ona kur yapıyorsun. Bence o kısmı atlayabilirsiniz.”

“Ama—“

“Böyle olmaya devam edeceksen, zorlayıcı önlemler almak zorunda kalacağım.” Yifan tehdit etti. “İkinizin de suratsızca gezmenizden bıktım.”

“Ben surat asmıyorum.” Junmyeon zayıfça kendini savundu.

Yifan homurdanarak Junmyeon’un saçlarını okşadı ve ayrıldı. Junmyeon yere çökerek iç çekti. _Bu gece,_ diye düşündü. Bu gece Jongin’e her şeyi itiraf edecekti.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Junmyeon gün batımından kısa süre sonra Jongin’in ateşin başında buldu. Ateşin gölgesi Jongin’in yüzüne düşüyordu ve gülümsemesi parlıyordu. Junmyeon artık duygularının farkında olduğu için midesi geriliyordu. Jongin’in etrafında hiç gerilmemişti ama şimdi gergindi.

Jongin varlığını fark etti ve gerildiğini görünce bundan nefret etti Junmyeon. Kısa süre öncesine kadar Jongin, Junmyeon’u yanına çeker ve omzuna başını yaslayarak sarılırdı. Şimdi ise onu görmek bile istemiyor gibiydi. Junmyeon mesafesini korudu.

“Sadece konuşmak istiyorum.” Diye fısıldadı Junmyeon. Jongin’in kaygısını anlıyordu. Son konuşmaları pekiyi bitmemişti.

Yanındaki Yixing, Jongin’i sürttü. “Ben Sehun’a bakarım. İkiniz istediğiniz kadar konuşun.”

Jongin hâlâ emin değil gibiydi ama başını sallayarak ayaklandı. “Um, bu taraftan.” Başıyla mağarasını işaret etti.

Junmyeon yutkunarak peşinden gitti. Jongin’den yayılan gerginliği hissedebiliyordu ve onu rahatlatmak istiyordu. Birkaç kişinin yanından geçtiler ve Junmyeon, Yifan’ın kendilerini izlediğini gördü. Junmyeon’a ellerini kaldırarak cesaret verdi. Junmyeon gergin kahkahasını bastırmak zorunda kaldı.

Jongin’in mağarası Junmyeon’unkinden büyüktü. Tavanı da yüksekti, daha çok kürk vardı ve köşede Sehun için oyuncaklar ve kıyafetle dolu sepet duruyordu. Jongin birkaç tanesini toplayarak sepete koydu ve Junmyeon’a sırtını döndü. Junmyeon uzanarak parmaklarını Jongin’in yumuşak teninde gezdirdi. Omega birkaç saniyeliğine gerildi. Sonra başını eğerek rahatladı ve Junmyeon’un göğsü sızlandı. Jongin’e zorluk çıkarmıştı. Halbuki tek istediği Jongin’in gülümsemesini soldurmamaktı.

“Seni mutlu etmek istemiştim sadece.” Junmyeon yumuşak sesiyle söyledi.

Jongin kıpırdandı ama arkasını dönmedi. _“Mutluydum ben.”_

“Ben de.” Junmyeon itiraf etti.

Jongin yavaşça döndü ve bakışlarını Junmyeon’a çevirdi. “O zaman neden beni uzaklaştırdın?”

Junmyeon’un eli yanına düştü. “Çünkü ne istediğimin farkında değildim?”

“Ne istiyorsun?” Jongin sordu.

Junmyeon, Jongin’e hafifçe gülümsedi ve uzanarak yanağını tuttu. “Sen.” Diye fısıldadı. “Hep sendin.” Jongin’in elleri Junmyeon’unkilere uzandı ve bakışlarındaki sevgi Junmyeon’un kalbini tekletiyordu. Kurdu atılıp eşini mühürlemek istiyordu.

Jongin elini sıktırarak yüzünde gülümsemeyle gözlerini kapatırken Jongin’e karşı hissettiği sevgi göğsünde kabarıyordu. “İstediğim kimse olmadı.” Jongin gözlerini açarak alt dudağını dişledi. “_Alfam_.” Mırıldandı.

Junmyeon’un boğazından bir hırlama döküldü ve Jongin’i kendine çekerek sonunda dudaklarını birleştirdi. Jongin inleyerek dudaklarını araladı ve Junmyeon yalayarak tadına bakıyordu. Parmaklarını Junmyeon’un saçlarına sokarak ona sokuluyordu Jongin. Jongin’den yayılan o kadar çok arzu vardı ki Junmyeon’un beyni bulanıyordu.

“Mühürle beni.” Jongin yalvardı.

Junmyeon, Jongin’i öperek susturdu. Bu bir vaatti. Ağzını Jongin’in çenesinden boynuna götürdü. Jongin başını geriye atarak dudaklarını araladı. Junmyeon boynuyla omzu arasındaki noktayı yalarken Jongin’in hızlanan kalbini hissedebiliyordu ve kokusunu alabiliyordu. Mührü için mükemmel bir noktaydı.

Junmyeon boştaki elini Jongin’in beline dolayarak onu sıkıca sardı. Şimdi Jongin’in kalp atışlarını ve teninin ateşini _hissedebiliyordu. _Junmyeon böyle kalmak istiyordu. Her zaman. Jongin’e baktığında yakışıklı yüzündeki karşılıksız aşkı ve güveni gördü. Junmyeon bundan vazgeçmeyi nasıl düşünebilmişti?

Junmyeon ittirmesi için Jongin’e zaman verdikten sonra dişlerini nazikçe tenine batırdı. Jongin içine keskin bir nefes çekerek Junmyeon’a sıkıca tutundu. Junmyeon’un içine sıcak ve parlak bir şey akıyordu ve Jongin’i kendine çekerek ısırdı. Kurdu dişlerini sertleştirecek ve ısırığı daha az acısız yapacak kadar yüzeye geldi.

Jongin inledi ve sonra gevşedi. Junmyeon kolayca ağırlığını yüklenirken mührünü tenine kazıdı.

Onları bağlayan küçük ipler vardı hep—arkadaşlıklarını, kaderlerini ve güvenlerini. Bir de Sehun vardı. Bu mühürle beraber gerçek bir aile olmuşlardı.

Junmyeon dişlerini teninden çıkarırken dikkatliydi ve kurdu böyle mükemmel bir eş bulduğu için gururluydu. Jongin hâlâ ağır ağır soluyarak kendinden geçmiş haldeydi. Junmyeon onu kürklerin üzerine yatırarak bakışlarının odağını geri kazanmasını kazanmasını izliyordu. Yüzünde keyifli bir gülümseme vardı.

“Selam.” Junmyeon saçlarını alnından çekerek fısıldadı. “Nasıl hissediyorsun?”

“Harika.” Diye cevapladı Jongin. “Tamamlanmış.”

Junmyeon eğilerek dudağını öptü. “Ben de.”

Jongin güldü, güzeldi. Junmyeon’u yanına çekerek bacaklarını bacaklarına doladı. “Şimdi gerçekten bana kaldın.” Alaylandı.

Junmyeon burnuyla yanağını dürttü. “Başka türlüsünü istemiyorum.” Elini Jongin’in göğsünde ve yanlarında gezdirdi. Jongin’in kaslarının gerildiğini ve gevşediğini hissedebiliyordu. Jongin sırtüstü uzanarak Junmyeon’u kendine çekti.

Junmyeon, Jongin’in üzerine eğilerek muhteşem görüntüsünü içine geçti. _Onun_ Jongin’i. _Eşi._ Jongin’in boynundaki iz parlak kırmızıydı ve Junmyeon(?tam emin değilim) özür dilercesine şişmiş yeri okşuyordu. Jongin tıslayarak başını geriye yatırdı. Junmyeon eğilerek izine ve çenesinin altına öpücükler kondurdu. Jongin’in elini tutarak parmaklarını birleştirdi ve dudaklarını yeniden kavradı.

Jongin, Junmyeon’u ensesinden tutarak daha çok kendine çekti ve bacaklarını etrafına doladı. İkili uzun zamandır aynı mağarada yaşıyordu ve aynı kürklerin üzerinde uyuyorlardı ama bu—bu yeniydi. Bu gerçekten ev gibi ve tamamlanmış hissettiriyordu.

Junmyeon ağırlığını Jongin’e bastırarak arasına girdiği baldırlarından yayılan sıcaklıkla inledi. Jongin elini Junmyeon’un elinden çekti ve saçlarının arasına sokarak dudaklarını hevesle yaladı. Jongin kalçasını Junmyeon’a sürtünce mağarada bir inleme yankılandı.

Junmyeon, Jongin’in dudaklarından çekilerek ağır ağır soludu. Bedeni Jongin’e tepki veriyordu ve düşünmeden hareket ediyordu. “Seni incitmek istemiyorum.” Hırıltılı sesiyle fısıldadı Junmyeon.

“İncitmezsin.” Dedi Jongin. “Sana ihtiyacım var.” Sızlandı. “_Alfam_.”

Junmyeon, Jongin’i sahiplenici bir şekilde öpmeye başladı ve damarlarında akan sıcaklığa, eşini her yönden mühürleme içgüdüsüne teslim oldu. Aralarındaki tek şey pantolonlarıydı ve Jongin, Junmyeon’u ittirerek çıkarmaya çalıştı. Junmyeon deri ipleri çekiştirerek kalçalarından aşağıya indirdi. Tamamen çıkarmak için geriye yaslandı ve sonra yanına fırlattı. Jongin çıplak halde ona sokuluyordu.

Jongin, Junmyeon’u daha sert öpüyordu ve Junmyeon geriye düşerek Jongin’in üzerine çıkmasına izin verdi. Ellerini Jongin’in sırtında gezdiriyordu. Daha ilerleyip Jongin’in kalçasını kavradı ve parmaklarını ete batırdı. Jongin arzuyla inleyerek Junmyeon’un dudağını dişledi.

Jongin’in sert uzunluğu Junmyeon’unkine sürtündü; zevk baş döndürücü, sarhoş ediciydi. Junmyeon yanıyordu, açgözlüydü ve umutsuzdu. Jongin’in kalça yanaklarını ayırınca Jongin titreyerek başını yana devirdi. Jongin, Junmyeon’un boynunu ve omuzlarını öperken inleyerek onu cesaretlendiriyordu.

Junmyeon parmaklarını Jongin’in kalça yanakları arasına soktu ve ıslaklığı fark etti. Ağır koku havayı ve Junmyeon’un ciğerlerini dolduruyordu. Ağzı sulandı, bedeni arzuyla kavruldu. İnleyerek yutkundu. Jongin’in baldırlarını tutarak yukarıya çekti.

Jongin nefesini tutarak kolları üzerine düştü ve şaşkınca Junmyeon’a baktı.

“Hareket etme.” Diye fısıldadı Junmyeon. Jongin’in başını sallamasını bekledikten sonra devam etti. Jongin’in penisi yüzünün önüne ulaşınca Junmyeon ucunu ağzına aldı ve Jongin’in tadına baktı. Jongin yumuşak sesiyle inleyerek kalçasını ittirdi. Junmyeon penisini kolayca ağzına aldı ve dilini uzunluğunda gezdirerek geri çekildi.

Jongin’in boşalana kadar ağzını becermesine izin vermeyi istese de ağzını başka yere koymak istiyordu. Jongin sızlanarak Junmyeon’un saçına uzandı. Çekiştirmedi, şikâyet etmedi ancak öylece tutuyordu. Junmyeon aşağıya doğru kaydı ve tek koklayabildiği Jongin’in tatlı kokusuydu. Yeniden yutkundu ve dilini Jongin’in deliğinden toplarına doğru gezdirdi.

Jongin yüksek sesle inleyerek bacaklarını ayırdı. Jongin doğrularak açıyı değiştirdi, bu şekilde daha iyi ve daha kolaydı. Junmyeon elleriyle Jongin’in yanaklarını ayırırken diliyle sıvısını topluyordu. Tadı Junmyeon’un pensini zonklatıyordu, başını döndürüyordu ve kurdunun ulumasına neden oluyordu.

Junmyeon dilinin ucunu içine sokmak için Jongin’in deliğini hafifçe açtı ve kolayca ıslaklığından içeri sokuldu. Jongin daha sesli inleyerek hızla soluyordu ve Junmyeon olabildiğince derine girmeye çalışıyordu. Jongin’in saçındaki tutuşu sertleşti, sıvısı Junmyeon’un ağzından çenesine doğru akmaya başlamıştı.

Yavaşça ve dikkatlice Junmyeon’un dilinde hareket ediyordu Jongin. Junmyeon onu cesaretlendirerek diliyle genişletmeye devam ediyordu ve Jongin’in tadına bakıyordu. Jongin dudaklarında Junmyeon’un adıyla inliyordu. Alfa memnundu—eşine zevk verebildiği için memnundu.

Junmyeon üzerindeki Jongin’in titremeye başladığını hissetti ve boşalmadan hemen önce bedeni gerildi. Omurgasında ürpertiler dolanıyordu ve Junmyeon orgazmı boyunca yanaklarını ve baldırlarını okşadı. Tamamen bitene kadar Jongin’in deliğine öpücükler kondurdu.

Jongin pelte halinde kürklerin üzerine eğildi. Junmyeon altından çıktı. Jongin’in teni terle kaplanmıştı ve mağaraya sokulan ay ışığıyla parlıyordu. Junmyeon, Jongin’e olan arzusunun çokluğuyla yanıyordu. Ona dokunmak, izini bırakmak ve Jongin’in karnı yavrularıyla şişene kadar onu doldurmak istiyordu. Eşiyle her yönden ilgilenen bir Alfa olmak istiyordu.

Junmyeon avuçlarını Jongin’in baldırlarında gezdirdi ve kalçasında durakladı. Jongin’in üzerine doğru eğildi; sert penisinin Jongin’in kalçasına dokunduğunu düşünmemeye çalışıyordu. Jongin’in omurgasına bir öpücük kondurdu. Alnını Jongin’in sırtına yasladı. Jongin geriye itti kendini ve penisi teninde kayınca Junmyeon inleyerek ileriye hamle yaptı.

Jongin dönerek sırtüstü uzandı ve bacaklarını ayırdı. Junmyeon bir süre ona baktı. Jongin her zaman çekici, görülmeye değer olmuştu ve şu anda Junmyeon ona dokunabiliyordu. _Her yere_ dokunabiliyordu. Jongin’in bileklerine bakarak başparmaklarını teninde gezdirdi ve dudaklarını elinin dokunduğu yerin—bacağının— ardından öpücükler kondurarak ilerledi. Jongin bazen kıvranıyor, bazen kıkırdıyordu. Bazen hassas noktasını bulduğunda nefesini tutuyordu. Junmyeon en uzun o noktalarda oyalanıyordu.

Jongin’in baldırlarını ilgiyle sevdi ve dişlerini etinin kalın olduğu yerlere geçirme arzusuna direndi. Daha da yükseğe ilerleyerek Jongin’in sertleşen penisinde ve göğsünde dolaştı. Jongin bacaklarını Junmyeon’un beline doladı ve Junmyeon, Jongin’in göğüs ucuna diliyle işkence ederken mağarayı inlemeler dolduruyordu.

Jongin’in tırnakları Junmyeon’un sırtını çiziyordu; ağzı aralıktı ve gözleri zevkten parlıyordu. “Junmyeon.” Junmyeon’u kendine daha çok çekmeye çalışarak yalvardı. “Sana ihtiyacım var. _Hemen._”

Junmyeon, Jongin’i şımartacak ve en yükseğe çıkarıp düşerken tutacak bir ömürleri olduğunu bilerek yumuşadı. Jongin’in istediğini bildiği için yumuşadı. Jongin için her şeyi yapardı.

Junmyeon’un bedeni Jongin’in içinde olma ihtiyacıyla kavruluyordu ve kontrolünü zor sağlıyordu. En son istediği şey Jongin’e zarar vermekti. O yüzden yavaş gidiyordu; penisinin ucunu Jongin’in deliğine bastırdığında sıvısından dolayı kolayca girdi. Jongin içine derin bir nefes çekti ve Junmyeon’u sıkıca tutarken bedeni kendiliğinden hareketlendi.

Junmyeon penisi sıcak ve ıslak mağarasına sokulurken Jongin’in üzerine kendini bırakarak ne kadar iyi hissettirdiğini, ne kadar muhteşem ve mükemmel olduğunu mırıldanıyordu. Her şey çok yoğundu, Junmyeon’u parçalamak istiyormuş gibiydi. Kontrolünü yeniden sağlamak için beklemek zorunda kaldı. Jongin altında kıvranırken penisinin etrafında duvarları kasılıyordu.

Jongin parmak uçlarını teninde gezdirerek mırıldandı. “Daha çok.” Soluk soluğaydı. “Lütfen.”

Jongin yavaşça penisini Jongin’in içinden çıkardı ve yeniden girdi. Jongin’in inlemesi sesliydi ve _alfasından_ _daha fazlasını yalvararak_ isterken tutuşu can yakıcıydı. Junmyeon ondan hiçbir şeyi esirgeyemiyordu.

Jongin tamamen dolana kadar giriyor ve içinden çıkararak aynısını yapıyordu; olabildiğince derinine gidiyordu. Jongin daha hızlı olması için onu itekleyerek etrafında kasılıyordu. Ayağını Junmyeon’un sırtına bastırarak onu yönlendiriyordu ve Junmyeon ona izin veriyordu. Jongin’in hızı ayarlamasına izin veriyordu; kendisi yerine Jongin için bunu daha iyi yapmaya ve ona zevk vermeye odaklanıyordu. Jongin her şeyin en iyisini hak ediyordu.

Jongin’in elleri her yerdeydi; Junmyeon’un sırtından ensesine ve saçlarına gömülüyor, sonra yüzünü kavrayarak dudaklarını öpüyordu. Jongin ağzına dolu solurken Junmyeon’un alt dudağını dişleri arasında tutuyordu ve Junmyeon ritmik hareketlerle içine girip çıkıyordu. Ten tene çarpıyordu. Sesi mağarayı dolduruyordu ve muhtemelen kamp boyunca yankılanıyordu. Junmyeon, Jongin’in dudaklarından dökülen adını yutkundu ve ısı damarlarında fokurdayana kadar peşinden koşturdu.

Jongin’in bacakları daha çok ayrıldı, Junmyeon daha derine girdi ve Jongin gözlerinde yaşlarla boşalırken titredi. Junmyeon, Jongin’in penisini kavradı ve orgazmı boyunca onu çekti. Jongin penisinin etrafında nabız gibi atıyordu; o kadar ıslak ve o kadar sıkıydı ki… Junmyeon bir an sonra kendi zirvesine ulaştı.

Jongin kollarını Junmyeon’un boynuna dolayarak gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. Orada aşk vardı. Aşk ve güven. Junmyeon’un kalbini sızlatan duygulardı ve zihni gerçekten beraber oldukları düşüncesiyle bulanıyordu. Sonsuza kadar. Bu olması gerekendi.

“Seni seviyorum.” Jongin, Junmyeon’un dudaklarına doğru fısıldadı ve bir öpücükle sözlerini mühürledi.

Junmyeon gözlerinden akan yaşlarla gülümsedi. Jongin’den tekrar tekrar öpücük çaldı. “Seni hep sevdim.” Jongin’e söyledi. “Ve hep seveceğim.”

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

** _Birkaç Yıl Sonra_ **

“Sehun!” Junmyeon küçük olanı bulmak için etrafa bakınarak bağırdı. Sehun buradaki üçüncü kışı olmasına rağmen ilk kez görüyormuş gibi kampı keşfe çıkmıştı. Junmyeon onun uzaklaşmasını istemiyordu. Sehun artık insan formuna dönüşme konusunda ustalaştığı için her an tombul bebek haline dönüyordu ve dört yerine iki ayağının üzerinde durmaya çalışıyordu. Bu daha kolay yaralanabileceği anlamına geliyordu ve Junmyeon’u sürekli endişelendiriyordu.

Junmyeon, Sehun’u yanında ormana götürmeyi ve nehrin sığ yerinde banyo yaptırmayı planlıyordu ancak Sehun bulunmak istemiyor gibi görünüyordu. Junmyeon kaş çattı.

“Kırışıkların oluşacak.” Jongin gülerek Junmyeon’a yaklaştı. Bir kolunu sıkıca kundağa sarmıştı ve diğerini Junmyeon’un beline doladı.

“Yemin ediyorum bu çocuk saçlarıma erkenden aklar düşürecek.” Junmyeon sızlandı.

“Akların da çok yakışıklı olacağına eminim.” Dedi Jongin.

Junmyeon gülümsedi ve Jongin uzanarak onu öptü. Jongin’in kollarındaki yavru kıpırdandı ve Junmyeon kızını istercesine kollarını açtı. Jongin ona seve seve izin veriyordu.

“Ben Sehun’u bulurum.” Dedi Jongin. “Siz ikiniz eğlenin biraz.” Jongin az önce Sehun’un gittiği yöne doğru ilerledi.

Junmyeon kızına bakarak neşeyle iç geçirdi. Çenesinde hissettiği ıslaklık onu hareketlendirdi. Nehre gidip biraz ıslanabilirlerdi. En azından kızı oğlu gibi banyodan nefret etmiyordu.

Havayı canlı bir çığlık doldurdu ve Junmyeon başını çevirdiğinde çıplak Sehun’un Jongin’den kaçtığını gördü; elleri kırmızıya boyanmıştı. Yine böğürtlenleri bulmuş olmalıydı. Bir süre izledikten sonra onu Jongin’e bıraktı. Jongin ve Sehun nasılsa biraz sonra onlara katılırlardı.

Harika bir hayatı vardı. Junmyeon sonunda her şeye sahipti; muhteşem bir sürü, mükemmel bir eş ve bakacak yavrular. Bazen birbirlerini bulmaları dünmüş gibi geliyordu. Bazen her zaman beraberlermiş gibi hissettiriyordu. Junmyeon her anın tadını çıkarıyordu. Ve bunu asla hiçbir şeye değişmezdi.

** _The END._ **


End file.
